


and forever.

by lihh06



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I wrote this awhile ago, M/M, children 4vixx, idol taek, mentions other members, neo as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihh06/pseuds/lihh06
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon are very much in love and even have four kids. They just can't tell anyone about them.





	and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, wrote this awhile ago on Wattpad, and well I decided to post it here instead. It's the start of a series. I don't know how often I'll update, so don't expect anything great from me. But I hope y'all enjoy this Neo Parents AU fluff !!♥︎

Taekwoon sometimes wonders what it would be like if he wasn't famous.

If he didn't have 4 chart topping albums. If he wasn't signed under an entertainment company. What would happen to him? Would he be able to express his undying love for his husband. Would he be able to hold hands with the one he loves, out in public?

He often thinks about that. Although he does quite enjoy being an idol, releasing music for his fans, and being able to star in musicals, and TV dramas. He often thinks to himself when he's alone his bed waiting for his husband to come home from work; would he have a loving husband and four kids waiting for his return every night from a very long day at work?

Those are only a few things Taekwoon thinks about at night. Being an idol isn't all that perfect. He too is a human being, just like every one of his fans out there.

Back when he announced that he was getting married, a lot of his fans freaked out. They were curious as to who the lucky "lady" was. They wanted to know more about their relationship. But Taekwoon only told the fans that he was marrying the one he loved, and that he was very happy with his partner.

But deep down inside he couldn't bring himself to tell his thousands of fans, that he was in fact gay, and he was getting married to his high school sweetheart; Cha Hakyeon.

Although it's now been a few years since he announced that he was getting married, he's still afraid. Afraid of the outcome. He knows that there are many people out there who support "homosexual" relationships. Yet there are still the fans that would ruin the idol's career if they came out as gay.

Since Taekwoon was in the music industry he knew of a few idols that were gay or bi, but they had to tell their fans they were straight so they wouldn't be hated for.

Instead of that happening, Taekwoon decided to keep his partner a secret until they announced they were getting married. And even now Taekwoon still refuses to give out any information about his spouse.

And his husband, Cha Hakyeon respects Taekwoon's wishes. He actually agreed with him on keeping his identity a secret. Hakyeon also didn't want the hate he would receive for taking Taekwoon's fans "oppa".

But out of all the troubles they face of keeping their marriage a secret, the couple couldn't be any happier.

They now have four beautiful sons. All of which they adopted. At first Taekwoon was a little bit skeptical when Hakyeon brought up the idea of adopting. But after much convincing and bribing, Hakyeon finally got Taekwoon to say yes to adopting a child.

They adopted their first son, Jaehwan on April 6th. He was three years old at the time, and now he is a handsome 7 year old. Their second son, Wonshik was shortly adopted after they got Jaehwan. This time it was Taekwoon's idea, so the shortly after the decision they adopted Wonshik. Then to complete their ever growing family, they decided to adopt two more. Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon and Hakyeon both were only looking for one child to adopt when they went to the adoption center. But once they decided on adopting Hongbin, and saw how he treated Sanghyuk, it was only right for them to adopt Sanghyuk as well.

Now their family was complete. Although four kids was plenty enough for Taekwoon and Hakyeon, they both felt that their children were perfect for them.

— —

"Appa appa appa." Their oldest son, Jaehwan called out jumping on the two's bed. Taekwoon was abrupting awoken when he felt a sudden pain in his right ankle. It turns out when jumping on the bed, Jaehwan "accidently" jumped on Taekwoon's ankle. Jaehwan got scolded for that.

A few seconds later, Hakyeon awoke.

He fluttered his eyes open. Waiting for his eyes to focus. When they did focus a few seconds later, he noticed that his husband was sitting up, rubbing his palms against his ankle. Hakyeon became alert and quickly sat up to see what was wrong with his husband.

When Taekwoon said "Your son jumped on my ankle." Hakyeon only let out a soft chuckle. Replying with a simple "He's your son as well."

Hakyeon then focused his attention to his son, who was quietly sitting in front of him, legs crossed, and his head down.

"Now Jyani," Hakyeon started out "Be careful next time alright. We don't your appa to hurt again, do we?" Jaehwan simply shook his head.

"Good!" Hakyeon clasped his hands together, alarming an already annoyed Taekwoon. "Since you're the first one up, do want to go wake your brothers?" Hakyeon asked raising an eyebrow.

Jaehwan's eyes lit up at the words "wake your brothers". He started to nod his head eagerly. This was the only thing he enjoyed when waking up. The only time his parents ever gave him permission to torment his brothers. Although he couldn't torment Sanghyuk since he was still a baby, he wouldn't waste any second he was given in tormenting Hongbin and Wonshik.

"Alright, now go go." Hakyeon said, shooing his kid off their bed. "Appa and I will be out there shortly to make you guys breakfast." Hakyeon said with a smile on his face.

Once their son had shut the door to their bedroom, Taekwoon wasted no second into laying back down and closing his eyes. Could you blame him? He came home at an awfully late hour, only awoken to be awoken by his 7 year old son at an early hour. Mornings like these were one's Taekwoon was the most grateful for Hakyeon.

Once Hakyeon saw his tired husband lay back down he let out a sigh. "Babe you gotta get up." He said, giving Taekwoon a playful shove in the shoulder.

"But why.." Taekwoon complained, putting his pillow over his face. In which he let out an awfully load groan. "Yeonnie it's like 9 in the morning."

"Exactly. It's nine in the morning. We have a very busy day ahead of us."

Taekwoon lifting the pillow off of his face and gave a confused look to Hakyeon.

"You forgot didn't you?" Hakyeon said, raising his voice a little.

"Well could you blame me, I've been working by butt off for this album. It's got to be perfect." Taekwoon retaliated.

"Taekwoon, we have Jaehwannie's concert today. That's probably why he came in here all excited!" Taekwoon's face turned into a frown.

Taekwoon hated when the two had their "arguements", especially when Hakyeon was right. And Hakyeon was right for this one. Taekwoon promised his son they would all go to his son's concert. How could he forget about it, when that's all Jaehwan has been rambling about the past few days.

"Shit I forgot." Taekwoon said under his breath. Hakyeon only let out a deep sigh.

"You didn't make any plans right?" Taekwoon shook his head.

"No, I asked for a day from the company for rest. But I completely forgot about his concert." Taekwoon said, a frown slowly making it's way onto his face.

"Well good, cause I wouldn't have known how to tell your son that you wouldn't have been able to attend his concert." Hakyeon said, placing his palm against Taekwoon's cheek.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon only shrugged, leaning his head to side.

Taekwoon leaned forward and gave a quick peck on Hakyeon's lips, before giving him a rare smile and pushing himself off the bed.

"We should really get out there before Jaehwan kills his brothers. Or worse the other way around." Taekwoon suggested. Hakyeon only laughed before pushing himself off their now empty bed, before making his way to the kitchen.

He knew today was going to be a busy day. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
